The Boy who Thought he Could Never be Loved A Phan Story
by ElliotsPancakes
Summary: Dan never though anyone could love a kid like him, his former adoptive parents and foster homes had proven that much. Then he gets adopted by a women in her mid 30's, who shows him what family should really be like, and accepts him when he tells her he has developed a crush on a year 10 boy named Phil.


Here we go again. Another adoptive parent who will send me right back where I came from once they decide I'm too much for them to handle. I think I'm starting to come to the fact that nobody stays around for as long as they say they will.

I'm almost fifteen and this is going to be the eighth person who foolishly tried to give me a home, all the other places I've been were just fosters, but they didn't last any longer than the ones that were supposedly "Permanent".

As of right now, I'm sitting in the back of a car, on a very long ride to my "New home". They try to make it sound so amazing, but let's face it, people tend to give up on kids with problems, I learned that the hard way.

Apparently I had dozed off, because the driver was now tapping me on the shoulder, informing me that we had arrived.

I looked up to see a very large house. My eyes scanned over it, my jaw dropped slightly and my eyes landed on the front steps, where a Middle aged women with a kind looking face stood, with about nine other kids behind her, and from the looks of them, none were actually her's.

I cautiously got out of the car and grabbed my small bag off the seat next to me. I took small steps towards the house, the Lady met me halfway and pulled me into a sudden quick hug, before setting her hands on my shoulders and looking in my eyes. She smiled and turned around, calling to two of the older kids to start dinner. She then put an arm around my shoulder and started walking.  
"So Dan, my name is Elliot, but the kids here call me Eli, or Mom," She said smiling warmly as we walked through the open door. She closed it behind her with her foot and turned to face me again. "How's about I show you your new room?"

I nod, knowing it was a rhetorical question, and walked with her through a hallway, into a living room, up some stairs, and finally, to a plain, white door with bold words that read "DAN". She opened the door and lead me in, the room was empty besides a bed with grey sheets, a dresser, and a TV in the corner. I started to think that this might of been one of those houses, that give you nothing but a bed to sleep on. That is, until she started talking.

"I know it seems very blatant in here, but I wasn't sure what types of games or music you're in to, so I wanted to let you decorate it yourself, I'll take you out tomorrow to buy some paint and furniture, posters if you like, even a gaming console and a few games too." She said, slightly rambling.

My jaw dropped slightly as I looked at her. "Seriously?" there is no way, no way in the world.

"Seriously." She replied, still smiling as she got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll leave you to unpack, I'll call you down when it's time for dinner, I'll introduce everyone then, but I think you'll get along well, they are very accepting." I nodded and she walked out, closing the door gently behind her.

I laid back on the bed, my body sunk into the comfortable mattress and I sighed. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but this place might not be as bad as I thought. I decided I would unpack my small amount of belongings later, and instead curled up under the warm blankets, letting the bed swallow me whole as I fell into a much needed sleep.

I was woken a while later by Eli, who was gently shaking me. She was sat next to me on the bed, whispering for me to get up for dinner. I tiredly rubbed my eyes, and smiled sleepily, deciding not to act miserable when she was acting so kind. She smiled back and spoke softly.

"We are having Chicken with gravy, mashed potatoes, and corn, is that alright with you? If you don't like it I can make something else that you would enjoy better." She offered but I shook my head.

"No, that's fine." I said quietly, my throat hurt from squeezing out the voice that I didn't usually use.

"Great!" She said clapping her hands enthusiastically. "Then let's go introduce you!" She said getting up and gesturing for me to follow as she walked out the door. I walked after her and fixed my hair as we walked down the stairs and into dining room, where the nine kids sat, waiting, as it seemed, for me and Eli to arrive. They all turned as we walked into the room, and Eli sat me in a empty seat by the head of the table, where she sat.

"Ok, I told you all about Dan's arrival, but know it's time to really get to know Dan, and him to know all of you! I'll introduce myself first, my name is Eli, as you know, I am and author, and I used to be an archaeologist," Something flashed in her eyes, like she was recalling a painful memory, but she quickly dismissed it and continued, "I made a huge discovery at age twenty-six, and retired the next year and adopted my first kid, aka, Willow." She said gesturing across the table to the oldest kid there, who smiled and waved warmly at me. The other kids went, talking about interests and other things, but I really only caught their names, as was having a hard time tuning in. All I knew was there was Amy, age 5, who sat on the other side of the table next to me, Jay, age 6, who sat next to me, Harvey, age 8, Clary, age 12, Alex, age 11, Grier, age 15 Nellie, age 16, Dylan, age 10, and Willow, age 17, and me, Dan, age 14.

When it was my turn to introduce myself I had trouble projecting my voice, all I could manage to squeeze out was "Hi, my name is Dan." Before I coughed and Eli put a hand on my shoulder and announced that we could eat. She and Willow disappeared for a moment before returning with huge platter of food in each hand, they placed them on a wooden thing that looped around the table, she turned it and the food rotated around, making sure each kid could put a reasonable amount of food onto their trays before they passed to the next kid.

I got a small spoonful of potatoes with gravy and corn on top, and a few pieces of chicken on the side. She asked me if I prayed, when I shook my head no she nodded and said "Then let's start eating!"

There was a lot of noise and chatter, and a few times food got flung across the table, I had been expecting Eli to start yelling, when she suddenly got up and stared angrily at the kids who threw food. The whole table stopped and looked at her.

"Alex, Clary. You know what happens to kids who throw food at the table." She said, still angry. They shook their heads and shrunk back into their seats.

"NO! Please don't do it Mum! We're sorry we really are!" Clary pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules you know this." I tilted my head in confusion as I saw Willow stifling a laugh behind her hand, I looked back to see that Eli had picked up a huge glob of mashed potatoes in her spoon, and was aiming it at Clary, I looked again at Willow to see her doing the same to Alex. Suddenly, they both shot the potatoes at them, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter, including Clary and Alex, who were wiping potatoes off their heads.

Eli leaned over to me. "We don't believe in violent discipline in this house, this is a place where things are solved with kind words and understanding, so don't be afraid to express yourself." I nodded in slight disbelief and she leaned back up, looking over the table to see everyone had finished. "Who wants to watch a movie and eat some ice cream?" She asked, hands shot up and she looked at me, I shook my head.

"I still need to unpack." I whispered and she nodded.

"Feel free to join us if you change your mind, oh and we eat breakfast at 9;30 in the mornings, so do you mind if I woke you up if you aren't awake?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I don't mind." I spoke, straining my voice.

"Great!" She smiled and walked through the door, and I headed up the stairs to my bedroom.

I sat on the edge of the bed and out my backpack next to me. I only had enough clothes to fill one dresser draw, so I neatly folded the four shirts and two pants and gently placed them in. I then took out some of the books I had brought along, and a old half broken computer, and settled them onto the desk. I noticed a small post-it on the wall, and smiled when it read: "Internet code" followed by a combination of neat letters and numbers. I decided to sit on my computer for a bit, scrolling through the internet and watching youtube videos. I heard the others walking up the stairs and decided to lay down and try to sleep some more. I closed my laptop and placed it bak on the dresser, turned the lights off, and climbed under the covers.


End file.
